What About the Twins?
by xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx
Summary: Ginny questions the actions of Santa Claus. Oneshot!


**Title: **What About the Twins?  
**Author: **Meh.  
**Beta Reader: **Not you.  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing: **None, surprisingly.  
**Summary: **Ginny questions the actions of Santa Claus. Oneshot!  
**Note: **Ya know the drill. Don't own HP. If I did I'd be the happiest girl in the world. Also I wrote this just for the holidays, so...enjoy. :] Also, in this, SANTA CLAUS EXISTS! YAYY! :D Imma dork.

* * *

Arthur Weasley took great joy in watching his children play and joke during the holiday season. His two twin sons, Fred and George, were currently playing with their younger sister. Arthur was puzzled; the two _never_ played with Ginny.

This was _not _going to end well.

Suddenly, he heard very tremendous cries coming from his youngest child and only daughter. He ran outside and saw Ginny laying on the ground in the snow, crying buckets, and a rip in her jeans. He plunked her up and immediately snapped at his sons. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! Fred?! George?!"

"We were just..." Fred started.

"Playing a game," George finished.

"It's not a game if your little sister is injured!" Arthur snapped, and took his angel inside and plunked her on the counter. "Are you okay, Ginny, dear?" She sniffed and nodded as Arthur used a spell to heal her. Despite being so young (four), she knew well about the existence of magic. She seemed to be fine after a minute, but continued to sob.

"Alright, sweetie, what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"It's almost Christmas," she said.

"Yes, I know, honey," he agreed.

"So that means Santa will be leaving things for good girls and boys," she said, her tears slowing to a complete stop.

"Yes, you're quite right," he said, still not cluing into what she was saying.

"What about the twins?" she asked. Arthur thought for a moment. "They've been naughty all year! And they...they...they..." She started to sniff and cry again.

"Oh, I see," Arthur said, understanding for the first time. "You're worried that Santa will think they've been naughty, won't you?"

"Because they _have_ been," she said. For such a young child she had quite a vocabulary. "They're gonna be sad on Christmas!"

"Sweetie, I don't know much about Santa Claus, but I do know that he has a workshop where he makes gifts for all the good children using elves. He has a list of children who are nice, perfect angels the whole year, and a second of naughty children, and that he checks the lists twice to make sure everything is right."

"Right," Ginny said, not sure where her father was going.

"He's a very understanding person," he said. "Fred and George won't be disappointed. They've been relatively good children, Ginny, dear, with just a hint of being naughty every once in a while. There's nothing to worry about."

But still, Ginny worried. She worried all through the rest of December, right up to Christmas Eve. The milk and cookies had been sent out for their silent guest, and the children were all tucked safely into bed. However, she woke up in the middle of the night when she heard something on the roof. She sat bolt upright in bed and dashed down the stairs, careful not to wake her sleeping family.

Laying the fireplace with a fire going was the plate of cookies that had been left out. The plate was bare. The glass that had been set was empty as well. Stockings were hung, filled to the bursting point. They were all in a row—Ginny first, then Ron, then Fred and George. She gasped when she realized both of them were filled. She looked over at the tree in wonder. There were more gifts laying there than the prior night. One was labeled Fred; a second, George. Her eyes twinkled; her father had been right.

Before she tiptoed back up the stairs, she saw a letter underneath the plate she had set out. She carefully picked it up.

_Ginny,_

_Thank you for being a good girl this year, and it's very kind of you to be worried about your brothers. Don't worry; I know they've been great children all year. Merry Christmas._

_Santa._

* * *

**Yeah, this is something I did when I was younger. I was all worried cause I thought Santa wouldn't leave me anything (I WAS FOUR! GOSH!), but then I woke up on Christmas and saw the same thing Ginny did, minus all the stockings; I just lived with my parents and myself. So there were three. Anyway review please. :D**


End file.
